villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Long John Silver (Muppets)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Long John Silver from the 1996 film. The mainstream version can be found here: Long John Silver. Long John Silver is the ship's manipulative and treacherous cook and the main antagonist of the 1996 film Muppet Treasure Island. He was portrayed by Tim Curry, who also played Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Belial in The Legend of Atlantis, Drake in The Pebble and the Penguin, Thaddeus E. Klang in TaleSpin, Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Pennywise, in IT, Taurus Bulba in Darkwing Duck, Hexxus in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Maestro Forte in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, General Von Talon in Valiant, El Malefico in Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico, Kilokahn in Super Human Samurai Syber-Squad, Farley Claymore in The Shadow, Wadsworth in Clue, Big Bayou in Courage the Cowardly Dog, Lord of Darkness in Legend, Dr. Slicer in Recess, and Big Brother in Johnny Bravo. Role in the film Silver befriends young Jim Hawkins. One night, after Silver asks Jim how old he was when his father died, Jim replies, “Seven.” Silver is touched by the revelation, and says, “I were eight when my father died at sea. First mate, he was.” However, Silver is actually planning a mutiny amongst the crew of the Hispaniola, so as to seek Captain Flint’s treasure himself. He is a deceptively charming man at first, until he is overheard by Gonzo, Rizzo and Jim as he reveals his dastardly plans to his fellow pirates aboard the Hispaniola. During Silver’s siege on Treasure Island, it is suggested that Long John Silver and Miss Piggy share a romantic history. Though he and his posse manage to find the treasure, they end up having a brawl against Hawkins and his friends. After the defeat of Silver's crew, Silver surrenders, and he and his crew are locked up in the brig to await trial for their crimes. At the end of the film, Silver makes off with whatever treasure he can in what is later revealed to be a leaky lifeboat — but not before saying a rather touching goodbye to Jim Hawkins. He declares he could “never hurt” Jim, because he is “honest and brave and true” — something he himself isn’t. On Jim’s tearful words, Silver rows away, never to return. At last, Silver’s final defeat, as shown during the credits, is that he is marooned on the island with an annoying talking statue who won't stop telling him awful jokes. Quotes Videos Muppet Treasure Island - Professional Pirate Trivia *Tim Curry was a fan of the Muppets and said playing Long John Silver was one of his favourite roles. *Tim Curry is also known for his memorable voicing of another famous fictional pirate. *Tim Curry also made his appearance in Muppet Treasure Island CD-ROM by Activision in which he guides the player in the game. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Muppet Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Inconclusive Category:Amoral Category:Self-Aware Category:Extravagant Category:Brainwashers Category:Thugs Category:Oppressors Category:Remorseful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal